Of Stars and Vice Versa
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Kai likes Miguel, not Tyson so what's the idiot blubbering about? KxM one-shot


Me: Hey everybody -

Kai: She's in a good mood because this is her second KaixMiguel pairing that she's posted.

Miguel: She doesn't own anything, to her woes...Please R&R.

* * *

Kai sighed as he shivered slightly. He wished he had brought a jacket but out of his rage and urgency to get out of the dojo, he hadn't been thinking straight. Stupid Tyson. How the hell could he even think that Kai liked him? Then he went along and had to say it in front of everyone, even Miguel andMiguel was the one he actually did like...

Flashback

"Just admit it, Kai!" Tyson said.

"Admit what, Tyson?" Kai asked, not even looking at the teen as he sipped his coffee that Rei had made for him. 

"That you like me!" Kai spit out the mouthful of coffee he had been about to swallow.

"Excuse me?" Kai said, accepting the napkin that Rei offered him as he used a towel to clean the table.

"It's obvious! You're always yelling at me to get my attention-" Tyson said, grinning proudly like he actually thought he was right.

"Rei, how the hell did he get that idea into his head?" Kai asked, glaring. Miguel bit his lip. From what Kai was saying, it sounded like he didn't like Tyson but could he just be trying to hide it?

"Beats me…" Rei whispered. Kai heard it and his hands formed fists. Not very surprisingly, Tyson was still going on about how he thought Kai liked him like they weren't involved in another conversation.

"You have got to be crazy if you think I like you! Scratch that, you'd have to be mentally insane!" Kai said, slamming the coffee mug against the table and walking to the door.

"Don't be shy, Kai! It's so obvious!" Tyson smirked, pushing him against a wall.

"Uh, Tyson, I don't think that's a good idea…" Rei said.

"Oh, c'mon Rei. I'm just making his dream come true," Tyson said.

"Dream?" Matilda asked, confused.

"Tyson, I think you should let him go…" Claude said, noticing also that Kai looked like he was about to kill someone and that someone was probably (definitely) Tyson.

"Just because you guys are jealous that he likes-"Tyson was cut off by Kai pushing him off of himself and throwing him to the floor.

"Read my lips. I. Don't. Like. You," Kai growled, slamming the door behind him as he exited. He glanced at Miguel and thought he saw…hope? Nah, it couldn't be.

End Flashback

"Hey," a familiar voice said. Kai recognized it and blushed but it was barely visible due to the darkness.

"Hey yourself," Kai said. He looked up in surprise as Miguel sat down so he had Kai in between his legs and wrapped a blanket around the two of them.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah…how'd you know I'd be up here?" Kai asked. "Only Rei- oh…"

"Yep, Rei told me you'd be up here," Miguel said. "He said it'd actually be better if I came up here to calm you down."

"But how'd you get a blanket up to the dojo roof without Tyson noticing?" Kai asked.

"I climbed out through Rei's window and he gave me a blanket for you," Miguel said. "Are you two going out?" There was a tad of jealousy in his voice. Kai shook his head and cuddled deeper into Miguel's chest, making him blush.

"No, he's dating Bryan," Kai said. "He's just like a brother to me. Or maybe one of those older brothers who just does things without talking. Thanks to Tala, he knows how I like my coffee."

"'Not black but pretty darn close to it with a little bit of cream and two packs of sugar'," Miguel whispered, not meaning for Kai to hear but he did.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kai asked.

"I've made it for you a few times," Miguel smiled. "The first time was Rei was freaking out about the mess in the kitchen and he begged me to make it for you."

"Oh…I was wondering about that," Kai chuckled.

"You mean you could tell?" Miguel asked, surprised.

"The mug," Kai said.

"It was being washed so I just used another one Rei said you probably wouldn't mind. He was trying to wash it for you but there was a mess on the floor so I just used that one," Miguel said.

"Maybe a mother hen…" Kai said.

"Maybe," Miguel said, his arms tightening around Kai's form. 

"Miguel…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come after me?" Kai asked.

"Because I was worried," Miguel said.

"How'd you know I liked to cuddle?" Kai asked.

"When ever Tala was around you looked eager and you'd always hug him a bit longer then necessary, even for close friends. Since I know Claude's dating Tala, I knew you wouldn't try and take him or you wouldn't have helped them get together. I asked Tala about it and he told me," Miguel said. 

"Oh, look! A shooting star!" Kai said, sitting up a bit straighter in Miguel's arms. "Make a wish." Miguel closed his eyes and then opened them and saw Kai looking at him curiously.

"Want to know what I wished for?" Miguel asked. Kai nodded. Miguel lowered his lips to meet Kai's. Kai didn't know what to do for several seconds but when Miguel pulled away, he kissed him on his own. "That was my wish Kai."

"Can you do it again?" Kai asked shyly. Miguel nodded, and kissed him again, this time Kai responded. When they broke apart for air, Kai leaned against Miguel's chest.

"So, I take it you like me?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kai said. "And vice versa?" 

"Yeah, vice versa," Miguel said. "So how do you want to tell everybody?" Kai smirked. 

"Oh, I have an idea," he said. "But you wanna go into my room? I'll tell you in there."

"Alright," Miguel agreed. "How do we get down though? Rei helped me up." Kai smirked and stood up, offering his hand to Miguel. Miguel took his hand and followed him.

"Rei had Bryan put this up for me when he found out I was just jumping off the roof," Kai said. It was a rope that was concealed unless you were looking for it. A metal thing which Miguel thought was to hang onto was sitting at the top.

"Why were you jumping off the roof?" Miguel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it was the easiest way to get off the roof," Kai shrugged.

"You couldn't just take a ladder?" Miguel sweat dropped.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kai asked, grabbing onto the contraction and swinging down. He used a loose end of the rope to wheel it up to Miguel. Miguel copied Kai's motions and Kai smiled at him while he wheeled it back up.

"That's a handy contraption," Miguel noted.

"And it's more fun then jumping off of a roof, surprisingly," Kai said.

"Uh, Kai, just how high of a roof can you jump down from?" Miguel asked.

"Maybe forty feet…" Kai said thoughtfully. "C'mon, now." He grinned childishly, making Miguel's heart skip a beat. Miguel smiled as Kai lead him into his room and let him tell him his plan. He looked at the time. 12:30. No one was going to be awake. He laid next to Kai on the bed and pulled him into his arms, taking in the half Russian's scent before being able to fall asleep.

"Miguel, wake up," Kai said, shaking the blonde Spaniard's shoulder. Miguel opened his eyes slowly. His hands were around the Russian's waist and his legs were entangled with Kai's.

"What time is it?" Miguel asked sleepily.

"9:50," Kai grinned. "No one wakes up till ten, now come on." Miguel let Kai pull him and he raised an eyebrow when Kai gently pushed him onto the couch and cuddled up with him.

"So do we pretend like we're sleeping?" Miguel asked.

"Now you can go back to sleep," Kai said, nuzzling his cheek against Miguel's chest. Miguel wrapped his arms around Kai's body almost possessively and Kai snuggled into him more. Rei came into the living room first, neither of the sleeping boys hearing him because he was so light footed. He smiled at the sight. It was about time. He heard a loud yawn and rushed to cover the mouth of who he found out was Aaron.

"What?" he said although it was muffled. Rei put a finger over his lips and pointed to Kai and Miguel, asleep. Aaron nodded and pulled out a camera. Rei grinned. Bryan and Tala were going to love this.

"What is this!" Tyson shouted. Kai jumped slightly and glared at Tyson for waking him up. Miguel woke up because Kai moved. He looked sleepily confused at Kai for answers. 

"Shut up, Tyson," Kai mumbled before practically collapsing onto Miguel's chest again. "We're trying to sleep."

"B-b-but…" Tyson said, pointing a finger at them, his hand shaking.

"It's rude to point Tyson," Max yawned. "Hi Kai, hi Miguel,"

"Morning," Miguel said sleepily running a hand through Kai's hair. 

"Hey," Kai said. "Come here a minute, Max," Max nodded and Rei and Aaron figured this was probably their time to exit.

"Yeah, Kai?" Max asked. Kai sat up in Miguel's embrace and Max sat down on the part of the couch that wasn't occupied.

"Are you okay with this?" Kai asked.

"Well are you happy with Miguel?" Max asked. Kai nodded and Max grinned.

"Then I'm way better then 'okay' with it," Max said.

"Thanks, Max," Kai sighed in relief. Max gave Kai a quick hug before going to help Rei cook breakfast.

"Morning," Matilda said sleepily, Claude following her in.

"Well it's about time," Claude said. "I supposed this happened last night?" Miguel nodded.

"You're okay with this?" Miguel asked.

"You and Kai? Don't forget you were okay with me and Tala," Claude smiled. "Besides, I've been waiting for this to happen. Actually, we all have. Kai, can I use your phone to call Tala?"

"Go ahead," Kai said. "It's in my room on the dresser."

"Thanks Kai," Claude grinned, going to his room.

"And tell that perverted redhead I will be having a word or two with him on how to behave!"

"Will do!" 

"Wait, so the one you liked… was Miguel?" Tyson said, scratching his head.

"Yes Tyson," Kai said.

"Oh well then," he shrugged. "Congratulations! Rei, I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?"

"Is it just me or did that go a little too well?" Miguel asked.

"Well Rei, Claude, and probably Matilda and Aaron too were expecting it to happen sooner or later," Kai said. "Max is the kind of kid who wants everybody to be happy and Tyson had to be shown, not talked too."

"You know them well," Miguel hummed. Kai nodded and then initiated a soft, gentle kiss between them.

"I think I love you," Kai said.

"Well I think I love you too," Miguel said, smiling. Kai smiled back. Kissing Kai's forehead, Miguel sighed in content as Kai snuggled into him. All was good.

* * *

Me: Did you like it? Was it good? Please review

Kai: What was with making Tyson act alright with me and Miguel? He's not exactly on your favorites list.

Me: Didn't want to bring the story to an end with you guys on bad terms if it wasn't more than a one shot.

Miguel: Sighs and hugs Kai. (me: squeals because its so cute!)

Tala: Yeah it's cute but how come Bryan and I were only mentioned in this story?

Me: Because you were only mentioned in this story. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
